Gomenasai
by Neiro Yukiko
Summary: Taiora - Tai and Sora had been together for 3 years. But when Kari gets into an accident and became unconscious, Tai blames everything on Sora. Will their relationship last? Will Kari ever wake up? For you to find out! Hints of Koumi! Done!
1. The Accident

Another Taiora fic!!! Suddenly, this idea just popped into my head …and I just have to write it down .. Err ….type it up ….before I forget about this idea!!! Haha …I don't know if it's good or not …that's for you to decide!!! Anyways …please read and review!!!! And arigato gozaimasu to everyone who reviewed my other fics!!! Taiora itsumademo!!!!!

****

Gomenasai

Chapter 1 -- The Accident

Ages

Taichi, Sora, Yamato: 18

Mimi, Koushiro: 17

Jou: 19

Takeru, Hikari: 14/15

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

****

"Sora!!!!"

"Nani?"

"Look at this?!?! Isn't it sooo kawaii?!?!" squealed Hikari, staring at the cute stuff gatomon toy.

"Ee!! It sure is. Do you want it?"

"Ee! But …it's so expensive!!!!!!!! 'sigh' I can't afford it right now …."

"Oh …I'll buy it for you?"

"Huh?! Iie!!! You can't! I don't want to waste your money. And you said you need to save money for your prom dress and accessories 3 months later!" cried Kari.

"Well, the prom dress will just have to wait!" smiled Sora.

"Oh ….arigato Sora-chan. Tai is so lucky to have a girlfriend like you!!!"

Sora blushed. "Arigato Kari-chan."

They went in and bought the stuffed gatomon.

Taichi and Sora had been together since they were 15. Tai finally had enough courage to tell how he felt about her. Not only as a friend, but something more and he had asked her to be his girlfriend, which Sora of course accepted. She had always had feelings for her best friend. They had been stable for 3 years and they even got accepted in the same university!!!!!

After they were done shopping at the mall for stuffs, they left the mall and began walking to the parking lot, where Sora parked her silver Acura (Don't ask …I just liked the car cuz my bro has one and it looked really kool after he changed the stuffs and all … hehe …). It was a pretty long walk since there was no empty spot when they arrived so they parked it at the 2nd highest level.

They were at the ground level and walking towards the staircase when someone suddenly bumped onto Hikari, making her drop her stuffed Gatomon on the ground. She ran to it before Sora could warm her about the blue van coming at full speed towards her! Sora screamed at Kari to come back but Kari didn't hear her with all the noise of cars in the parking lot. Sora ran as fast as her legs can carry her towards Kari and pushed her and herself away right before the van can hit them. They fell to the concrete ground and suddenly there was a loud thump!

Then everything turned black in front of Kari. Her head landed on the hard concrete ground and she fell unconscious. Sora was terrified!!!!

She shook Kari, trying to wake the young girl up and shouted out her name several times.

"Kari!!! Kari!!!!!!!! Kari!!!! Hikari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed with tears streaming down her pale and horrified face.

She quickly dialed for the ambulance to come, then called Tai to inform him of his sister. A few minutes later, the ambulance came and took Kari away to the hospital. Sora went with her!

When they got to the hospital, they found that Kari's brain was hurt badly and that she needs a surgery. Soon after Kari went into the operation room, Tai and his family arrived at the hospital. He saw Sora and ran toward her.

"Sora!!!!"

Sora turned around and saw Tai. She ran toward him and hugged him tight, crying hard.

"Tai!!!! It's all my fault!! It's all my fault!!!!! I should've stopped her before she ran to grab the stuffed toy!!! If I stopped her, she never would've hit her head!!! Tai …I don't know what to do if Kari isn't okay!!!"

Tai hold Sora tight. "It's alright Sor …Kari is a strong girl. She'll be okay!!! You hear me?! She's going to be alright!!!" cried Tai. "At least …I hope she will…." said Tai softly at the end.

They sat down and waited. When the surgery is over, the doctors came out and Tai, Sora and his family all gathered around the doctors.

"Is she alright, Doctor?!"

"I'm sorry…" answered the doctor softly and sadly. "Even though the surgery went smoothly, she is still unconscious. Her brain was damaged badly ….VERY badly. I don't know if she will ever wake up again. There's a chance but it's very slim. You should be prepared ….for ..anything ..to happen …."

With that, he walked away slowly, head drooped.

Tai dropped to his knees, stunned and scared and angry at the same time, with tears streaming down his face.

"Kari ……" he cried softly. "Kari!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- sigh - done … so sad ….I know … "!!!! Gomen!! But that's the story!! Anyways ..hope you like it!! And I'll do my best to update both my ficcies quickly!! But me having all these exams and summative … soon …!! Well …sayonara!! And oh my god, I could've gotten this fic. up earlier but no ...fanfiction.net said that i didn't follow these infractions or whatever i didn't get it, but whatever....ugh!

Vocab:

Gomenasai: Sorry

Ee: Yes (informal way, formal is Hai)

Iie: No

Name-chan: Close friend, etc..

Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Kawaii: Cute

Nani: What is it?

And I think that's all .. Welpz …read and review!!! "

Kawaii-Q


	2. It's All your Fault!

Me bakbak to update!!! So proud of myself …updating both fics this week haha! I wasn't going to but I'm really bored right now and duno why .. Felt like typing something… hehe! Anyways … thank you sooo much for reviewing everyone!!! I love you all!!!! Lolz! Kekekeke! Anyways … let me clear something up for some of my reviewers …. Hehe! "

For Budgie …yes yes the blaming's coming up …not in the first chappie but in this one …okay? "

And Kamehameha …you read this story before ..??? Really ..?? Ooo …when? Lolz … oh welpz … O.o"!!!

Anyways ..on with my second chapter!!!! "

Chapter 2 -- It's all your fault!

"Kari ……" he cried softly. "Kari!!!!!"

Sora walked over to Tai quietly and kneeled down beside him.

"Tai .."

Tai kept on crying.

"Tai …please, don't be like this …"

"Don't be like this?!?!? You're telling me not to be like this?!?! My sister is unconscious in this stupid hospital and you're telling me to not be like this?! Then what do you expect me to do?! Jump around dancing and being happy that she might die anytime?! HUH?! HUH?! Tell me Sora … tell me!!!!" Tai shouted angrily.

Sora was stunned and taken aback. Tai had never ever shouted at her like this before, no matter how mad or sad he is.

"Tai ….gomen …"

"Uh …gomen Sora, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Just go home and leave me alone …I just need some space …" said Tai quietly this time, calmer.

"Okay. Call if you need me. Ja Taichi."

Tai didn't reply. Sora slowly walked away, crying.

For the next few days, Tai barely talked to Sora, even when they go out. Sora was getting really worried about Tai. He's not being himself. He's always unhappy and gloomy and seems like there's a lot on his mind.

A few more days later, when they were taking a stroll in the park, they sat down on a wooden bench beside a huge tree.

"Tai …" Sora started, but Tai cut her off.

"You don't need to say anything Sora."

"But Tai …I'm really worried about you ….please, don't be like this so much. I know that Kari won't want you to be like this for her …"

Tai flinched at the mention of his beloved sister's name.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Tai stood up quickly and looked straight down at Sora, who was shocked. "It's all your fault this happened to Kari!!! It's all your fault!!! You should've stopped her! You should've protected her! You shouldn't have parked your car so far away!!!! If it wasn't for you, Kari would be safe and sound and happy and ….and ….and …..here with me."

Tears once again are visible in Tai's eyes.

Sora stood up and looked at Taichi.

"Tai …I ….I tried …I tried to save her. I did ….but she …she …hit her head on the ground. I couldn't help it. Please Tai …listen to me …Tai…"

"Just be quiet!!! It's still your fault!!!" he looked at her angrily. "I can't stand this anymore!!!"

"What do you mean …." asked Sora, afraid of the answer that he will be giving her.

"I don't think we should be together anymore ….I'm …sorry Sora …but every time I see you, it's like …I see Kari getting hurt. I just …."

"Tai ….you want to break up with me?! After all those years?"

Tai looked away. Sora slowly backed away from Tai.

"I hate you Taichi!!! I hate you!!! I never want to see your face ever again!!!!"

With that, Sora ran away crying.

When Sora got home, her mom noticed that Sora had been crying.

"Sora ….sweetie ….what's wrong?"

Sora just shook her head. "It's nothing okaasan."

"Sora …I know when something is wrong …tell me …is it about Tai?"

"We …we …..we ….broke up ….after all these years together …okaasan …I don't know what to do …he thinks it's all my fault that Kari's hurt."

Mrs. Takenouchi went over and gave her daughter a warm embrace.

"It's okay Sora …it's Tai's lost losing you, not yours. He lost a girlfriend who loves and cares for him so much, but instead you only lost a boyfriend who blames everything on you and doesn't truly love you as much. He'll soon regret breaking up with you." comforted Mrs. T, patting Sora's head.

"But ..okaasan …I really love Tai …I …can't stand losing him ….I …"

"Shush Sora …and listen to me …it's not the end of the world …there's always your friends and there's other guys. He's not the only guy for you Sora …maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet."

Sora continued sobbing. "I don't know mama ….."

"Why don't you go to your room and rest for a bit? You've gone through a lot today. Alright?"

Sora nodded. "Hai."

Sora walked to her room and closed the door and lied on her bed, sobbing and thought back.

****

-- Flashback

__

"Umm …Sora …did you …I mean …umm …uhh ……"

__

"Iie! I rejected Yama, Tai if that's what you're trying to ask me."

"Why?"

"Because he's not the right one for me ……and anyways, I'm still waiting for the one I truly love to ask me …" said 15 year old Sora, slightly blushing.

"Oh …who?!"

"I can't tell."

"Oh come one Sora!!! I'm your best friend!!! Tell meeee, please!!!"

"No …"

"Why?"

"Just …no."

"Fine."

****

-- End Flashback

"-sigh- Oh Tai ….."

****

-- Flashback

__

"Sora …I need to tell you something." said a blushing 15 year old Taichi.

"Oh? Nani?"

"Umm …I've been trying to tell you this since …a long time but I never had the guts to …not like I do now …but I think …that I just …should …and I know you probably don't feel the same about it."

"Nani?" asked Sora, blushing, happy about what Tai's going to tell her.

"I …I ……like you."

"Oh …"

"I just hope that our friendship will still last …?" asked Tai hopefully.

"No way! And you're right, I don't feel the same towards you because I don't like you. I ………love you." said Sora blushing madly and turned around, looking the other way.

"Really?!" asked Tai hopefully.

"Ee."

Sora turned around and was pulled into a tight hug by Tai happily.

****

-- End Flashback

"Was choosing Tai over Yama the right choice? -sigh- What should I do now …?"

Sora closed her eyes and a single tear came down her cheek.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vocab:

Hai: Yes

Ee: Yes (informal way)

Okaasan: Mom, mother

Iie: No

Gomen: Sorry

And I think that's all ….tell me if I missed something!!! Okay?!

::;:: Kawaii-Q ::;::


	3. Nightmare

Whoot! Me updating …!!! Yes yes ….Sora's thinking about Matt …kidna …but dunt worry …this is NOT Sorato even though I find Sorato REALLY kute too! " But Taiora is still number one too .. Don't worry!!! And oh yeah .. FankQ to everyone who reviewed my fic … yup!

****

Kamehameha: Thx sooo muchii for reviewing!!! " Hope you'll be updating soon tooo!

****

Noriko: Me LOVE your fic …and hope your exams went well!!! I'm sure you aced them all!! ." Yup!!!

****

Gila: Updating now .. And thx for the review!!! "

****

Sailor Tyffani: Dunt worry that is NOT a flame and I know … " I understand that you're only trying to improve my writing!!! And I really appreciate it!!! Thx sooo much!!! And I'll try to watch my verb tenses!!! "

****

Marie Darkholme: Glad you love it!!! Arigato for the review!!!!!

****

Tai'sgirl23: I just noticed that you added 23 in your pen name … how come? " ANyways … love your ficcies tooo!!! And thx for reviewing!!!

****

ShineyEye 02: Thx for reviewing anf glad you like it!!! Yupyup!!!

****

CrazyGrL: Omg ….Crazy ….THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! You are such a fantastic reviewer and dunt let that stupid Kronwell person or whatever his or her name is bug you …!! He's just ….a moron like he said so himself .. Lolz … anyways … thx for reviewing!!!

****

KaguyaEvenstar: Dunt worry …they will get bak together …I hope … lolz! Update your fics soon!!! Love them lotz!! They're fantastic!!!!

****

Agumon2004: Thx for reviewing!!!! cries I know ..so sad …they broke up …ah welpz …it's okay ..cuz this will be Taiora!

****

Darkstar: Thx for reviewing an for stacking up for crazy!!! What you did was great cuz I agree with you wholeheartedly!!!! " You show Kronwell, Darkstar!!! " Thx!!!!

****

Kronwell: Okay you know what? If you dunt like Taiora OR this fic …then dunt f read it!!!! Jeez …it's MY fic and I can make it however I want it so there!!! And you have NO RIGHT to say anything about crazy cuz if you haven't notice she's a much better reviewer than YOU can ever be just like Darkstar said!!! What if she's makign logn reviews?! Peepoz can decide on the length of their reviews so it's really none of your business!!! And no one told you READ other peepoz reviews now did they?! NO then stfu! Welpz … anyways .. I'm actually not done but I'm not gonna wats enaymore time on this and btw .. Thx for the last comment ….I guess …but w/e.

Welpz … that's it!!! " And you go Darkstar and Crazy!!! and dunt worri …I WILL keep writing …I'm not gonna let a freak like Kronwell influence me!! v

****

Chapter 3 -- Nightmare

Sora closed her eyes and a single tear came down her cheek.

Suddenly, the her cell phone rang. Sora picked up her phone.

"Moshi moshi? Sora here."

"Sora?! Are you alright?! I heard what happened ….forget about him Sora, he's not worht it!!!!"

"Mimi …I'm okay …really …"

"Sora …..I can tell when you're lying you know …we've been friends since …like …forever?!"

"How did you find out this quickly about ….me and …. 'him' anyways?"

"Oh …I phoned Izzy and he told me ….cuz …Tai told him about it …."

"Oh …I see."

"Sora …why don't you come over to my house now? We can do something together or something ….."

"Alright. Ja Mimi."

"Ja!"

Sora hang up and walked out of her room.

"Okaasan!!!! I'm heading over to Mimi's okay?"

"Alright!!! But come back before dinner!!!"

"Hai!"

Sora put on her shoes and walked out of her apartment slowly. When she arrived at Mimi's house, Mimi welcomed her in happily, trying to cheer Sora up.

"Sora?"

"Nani?"

"Umm …can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead …"

"Did you regret choosing Tai over Matt?" asked Mimi softly.

"Iie …never. The one I love is Tai and he's the one that I'll always love, no matter what happens …no matter what he says to me ….."

Tears start running down Sora's face.

"Oh Sora …here." said Mimi and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks."

Mimi and Sora talked the whole time about random things until it's time for Sora to go home. Sora walked home slowly and decided to stop by at the park. She got to the park and sat down on a swing, swinging slightly back and forth.

Then she caught a glimpse of messy brown hair walking behind the slides. The messy hair stopped and started walking in her direction. When he was finally came out from the slides, he stopped and saw Sora on the swing.

Tai and Sora stared at each other, then Sora stood up and started to walk the other way, trying to avoid Tai.

Tai, however kept walking toward Sora.

Sora turned around, right in front of Tai.

"What do you want?! Why are you following me?! You're the one who broke up with me and now you're following me?! What do you want from me Tai?! Tell me!!!"

"I don't want anything from you and I'm NOT following you. If you haven't forgotten, I live in the same apartment as you!"

With that, he passed Sora coldly and walked toward their apartment building. Sora slowly continued her walk home. When she got home, she ate quickly and went into her room right after, lying in bed, thinking.

__

'-sigh- I miss him so much …I miss being with him and laughing with him ……and being held by him ……why did this have to happen to me?! Oh Kari …please be okay!!!!'

Sora then took a quick shower and went to bed early that night.

__

"Sora!!! It's all your fault!!! All your fault!!! You did this to Kari!!! Why? Why?!" Tai screamed at Sora.

Sora cried and cried. "It wasn't my fault ….Tai ….you've got to believe me." and she clung to his arms, but Tai forcefully pushed her away, making her drop to the ground.

"Tai!"

Tai just walked away coldly, not looking at her.

"Tai! Come back!!! Please, don't leave me!!! I need you!!! I love …you ……"

He suddenly stopped and turned around. "Well I don't anymore!" with hatred in his eyes.

Sora sat up straight on her bed. "A nightmare …." panted Sora, scared. She looked at eth clock, it's already 3:00 am. They wrapped her arms around her legs and cried into her arms.

"Tai ….I love you ….."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I'm done!!! Wheeee!!!! Thx for reviewing!!! And oh yeah …if you dunt like ..dunt read!!!!!! "

--- Kawaii-Q


	4. Bad News

I'm back!!! Yes …I know ….a week …long …but oh well … sorry about that!! I have been quite busy these days with summative and exams coming up!!! " Hope I pass …haha! Wish me luck!!! Anyways … omg ….got so much reviews … thank you everyone!!!! I LOVE you all!!!! Anyways … on with the chappie!!! And don't forget to read and review! Btw …I think this ficcie is going to be quite short … like around … 7 chapters or so ….heh!

****

Bad news

Prom is coming up in a few weeks. (I know …I skipped like … 3 months! But just go along okay? Heh!) And Mimi have to nearly drag Sora to the mall to buy her prom dress!

"Sora!!!!" Mimi squealed. "Try this on!!!! It's gonna look soooo good on you!!! This colour is PERFECT for you!!! Come on …try it on!!!"

"No ….I don't like this dress …the colour …it's too bright ….Mimi …maybe it fits you more ….pink is NOT my colour!"

"Come on!!! Just try it on Sor …" Mimi urged.

"No!" And Sora turned around and saw a beautiful black dress.

"Sora!!!"

"Mimi ….look at that dress …now that's what I want!"

"Huh? Black?! PLAIN BLACK?!"

"Yeah …I like it … plain but elegant!"

"I guess so …"

"Come on Meems …you haven't even taken a closer look at it yet!!! Come on!!" With that, Sora pulled Mimi over to the dress. Sora took the dress out and tried it on.

"Sora … done?! Come out!!! I wanna see!!!!"

"Okay Okay …"

Sora walked out, blushing. "SO …what do you think?"

"I think it looks absolutely perfect on you!! You're right …it is beautiful!" said Mimi excitedly, nodding.

"Great ..I'll buy this then!"

After Sora and Mimi bought all the stuffs they need for prom, they went back to Sora's house, sorting things out and chatted for a bit then Mimi left.

Suddenly, the phone rang …..

RRRRIIIINNNGGGGG!!!! RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!!

Mrs. Takenouchi picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

After a while ….Mrs. Takenouchi walked into Sora's room with an unhappy face.

Sora looked up to see that her mom was crying.

"Okaasan, nani?"

"Sora …your dad's friend just phoned. Your dad, he ….he ….got into a car accident and he's in critical condition right now …."

"Papa …..no…" Sora whispered softly.

"We don't know if he will survive and and … and …..he wants to see you. So …you should go to Kyoto and stay with him until …he's better or …he ….di ….di ….dies …." With that, Mrs. Takenouchi burst into tears.

"Okaasan …when are we going? And …are you going to be coming with me?"

"Hai …I was thinking that we should just move to Kyoto once and for all …I can just open another flower shop there ….and there's a great university for Arts too and if it goes as planned …then we will be leaving after this school year ….what do you say Sora?" asked Mrs. Takenouchi softly, slightly crying.

Sora just nodded, just shocked of what she just heard. Her dad …might die …he might die!!!!

__

'How can this happen to me?! First Hikari …now dad …why are everyone in critical condition?! Why are all this happening to me?! WHY?! Dad ….Hikari …both of you HAVE to be okay ……'

Mrs. Takenouchi slowly left Sora's room, leaving her, giving her seom space and time to think things through.

The next day, Sora told Mimi and her friends about what's happening and so on. Everyone was just … quiet …not knowing what to say. All of Sora's close friends know about her leaving, etc, except for Tai.

A few days had passed and there's only two more days before prom.

Yamato and Sora were walking alongside each other in the school hall towards the cafeteria.

"Umm. ….Sora …"

"Nani Yama?"

"I was just thinking ….if uhh …you wanna go to the …umm ….uh …prom with me …" said Yamato nervously, slightly blushing, looking down.

"Yama …uh …I …hmm …" Sora thought for a few seconds then answered, "Sure …I'd love to, I mean, we're such close friends! And not like I have anyone else to go with …" said Sora, smiling at Yama, which caused him to blush more.

"Umm …yeah! Then uh …I'll pick you up that night!"

"Hai! Come on, let's run to the café! I'm starving!" With that, Sora ran ahead, with the blonde following close behind her.

When they got to the café, and sat down, Sora saw that her friends are all switching glances with each other nervously.

"What? You guys alright?"

"Umm …of course! Why wouldn't we be?! We're okay!!! Really! Honest!!! Tai isn't going to the prom with Haruko!!! Really! He's not going with anyone!!! Cried Mimi defensively then shut her mouth by covering her mouth with her hands after she found out what she just said. "Woops … hehe"

Izzy sweat dropped. "Mimi!!!!"

"Gomen!!! I didn't mean it … really …"

"-sigh- Sora ..listen …umm …Tai …he's going to the prom with …"

But was interrupted by Sora, "Yeah ..I know ….Haruko …I knew this morning already." said Sora softly.

"Are you alright?" asked Mimi quietly.

"Yeah! I'm fine ..I'm going with Yama anyways."

"Oh!!! Ooo ….Yama …." said Mimi teasingly.

"Mimi!!!! Shut up!!!"

"Hahaha!!! Yama's going with Sora!! Yama's going with Sora!!" Mimi sang.

"Mimi!!! Hush!!! We're just going as friends …" said Sora, trying to shut her friend up.

"Oh ..alright!"

They kept on chatting and didn't even notice Taichi staring at Sora and Yamato full of jealousy and anger.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Done!!!! Read and review!!!!

== Kawaii-Q

****


	5. Prom Night

Wuhhahahaha! I'm updating … hehe! Omg … my exams are in … umm … 4 days!!! And thx to everyone who reviewed and wished me gd luck!! love ya all! And sorry that eth chapters are so short … "!

****

Prom Night

Today is the night of the prom and Yamato and Izzy are going to come and get Sora and Mimi. (Yes … this is a Koumi fic too!!! v and Mimi is at Sora's house at the moment!)

Sora and Mimi put on their dresses and then put some makeup on. They were still getting ready when suddenly the doorbell rang!

Mimi and Sora rushed out of the room to open the door and greet the two guys.

"Hey you guys!" said Mimi with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey. You two look great!" complimented Izzy.

Yamato agreed, nodding.

"So …umm …ready to go?"

"Hai! Matte ….just let us grab our purse!"

"Alright."

Sora and Mimi quickly went to get their purses and then walked out to the car with Yama and Izzy excitedly.

They chatted the whole time in Yama's car. When they got to the prom, they got out and slowly walked into the prom room, smiling. They found their other friends and sat down with them.

A few minutes later, Taichi arrived with his partner Haruko. He saw Sora with Yamato then instantly looked away, jealousy rising from inside of him. He walked to another table with Haruko and sat down, chatting with another friend of his.

Sora saw Tai and looked down sadly after he walked away with Haruko.

After all the announcements and speeches and talks, the dinner and partying began. The prom began with a slow song.

Yamato looked to Sora.

"Sora …"

"Nani?"

"Umm …wanna dance?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" Sora answered and smiled.

Yamato smiled.

He took Sora's hand and they walked to the dance floor. Yamato wrapped his arms Sora's slender waist and Sora wrapped her arms around Yamato's neck and they started dancing.

Taichi saw all this and got even more jealous so he asked Haruko to dance. They walked up to the dance floor and danced right beside Yamato and Sora purposely, trying to make Sora jealous.

Sora of course saw Tai dancing with Haruko and her heart broke right that moment and looked down, burying her face in Yamato's chest. Yamato noticed Tai and Haruko beside them and Sora's reaction and pulled her closer to him, comforting her.

Sora looked up and her eyes met with Yamato's sapphire ones and smiled.

"Arigato Yama …"

Yamato just nodded, smiling and blushing slightly.

After that dance was over, Yamato and Sora walked back to their table, but before they can walk any further, Tai stopped them.

"Sora .." Tai started.

Sora looked up, meeting his chocolate eyes.

Yamato glared at Taichi fiercely.

Taichi saw Yama's glare but ignore him and continued talking.

"Sora …can I talk with you for a minute?"

"I …." Sora started but was interrupted by Matt.

"No! She has nothing to talk about with someone who's as coldhearted as you, someone who doesn't think about what he says before saying them to someone who loves you!"

With that, Yamato pulled Sora away back to their dinging table.

Tai just stared at them walking away, angry and jealous (AGAIN!!! ").

Then he turned around and walked back to his table, ignoring Haruko's questions.

He stared at Sora and Yamato angrily, yet regrettably for the whole time after. And they danced a few times more.

Finally, Taichi can't take it anymore. He ran up to Yamato and punched him on the face hard! Sora stared at Tai shocked.

Yamato fell to the ground, holding his left cheek. Sora kneeled down beside him right away, then looked up at Tai accusingly and disappointedly.

"Why did you hit him Tai?! Why?!?!" Sora asked, trying to stay calm.

"I ….I …..I was just ….uh …cuz …." Tai stammered, thinking of a good reason.

"Tai …I can't believe you did this to Yama ….I am so disappointed in you …" said Sora sadly, looking away, tears forming in her eyes, starting to slide down her cheeks.

Tai just stared at Sora, stunned and regretting what he just did.

Sora helped Yama up then turned to look at Tai one last time sadly, then walked away with Yamato back to their prom table.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Whoot!!! I'm done another chappie …. Sad eh? But at least Tai's trying to get Sora back now … right?! yupyup ….. Probably next chappie will be second last chapter … I'm not sure yet! I'll see! Anyways … read and review!!! And thx once more for reviewing my fic. everyone!!!! Oh and Noriko … plzzz …. DO NOT give up writing cuz you're an amazing writer and we all think that!!! Or use Kitty#2's idea and make a site! Luv all ya peepoz! Oh and gomen for teh short chapter!!!

= Kawaii-Q


	6. Rejection

I'm back!!! Omg … thx soooo much for all those reviews …. Glad so much peepoz like this fic!!! Nvm …. I changed plans … this will be the 3rd last chappie … yup! And since …. I will be going back to HK for a month next Saturday … and I have no computer there … that means that I'll finish this fic before next Sat kay?! Anyways … on with the ficcie!

Chapter 6 -- Rejection

It is a few days after the prom and Sora is in her room, lying on the bed, doing nothing whatsoever. Suddenly the phone rang ….

Sora picked up her cell phone.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Hey Sor …"

"Oh … hi Yama. What's up?"

"Uh … nothing … I just wanna to ask if you wanna umm … hang out or something … like … take a walk or something …"

"Uh … sure .."

"Great! Then I'll see you in 5 minutes?"

"Hai! Bye Yama."

"Ja!"

With that, Sora hung u p, got dress and slowly walked out to the park. When she got there, Yamato was already there.

Yamato waved and Sora waved back, smiling.

"Umm … Sora .."

"Nani?"

"Actually … the reason why I asked you to come out is that …. I need to ask you something."

Sora's heart sank. _'Oh no …he's not going to ask me to be his …… girlfriend …. Is he?'_

"Oh …." she answered quietly, looking down.

"Sora .." started Yama, taking Sora's hands, blushing. "I'm pretty sure you know how I feel towards you right?"

Sora just kept looking down, not knowing what to do.

"I know you still love Tai and probably don't feel the same towards me …but I really hope you will give me a chance … to be with you, be there for you, and protect you …" continued Yamato. "Sora … so …. will I have that chance ..??"

Sora looked away and pulled her hands away slowly.

Yamato just stared at her sadly.

"I know your answer …."

"Gomen Yama …. I …"

"Shh …I know ….I understand … really …" said Matt hurtfully, trying to keep his tears from falling and looked away in the opposite direction of Sora.

"Matt …."

"Nani?"

"Will we still be close friends … like before?" asked Sora hesitantly, looking up at Yamato.

"Ee! Of course …." answered Yamato uncertainly.

"I see … good …. Yama … I gotta go … see you tomorrow kay?"

"Hai … ja ne."

"Ja …."

With that, Sora turned around and slowly walked home sadly.

"Matt …"

Yama turned around to find out who called his name and saw Taichi.

"Tai? What do you want?"

"Gomen … about that punch … I was just … so … angry …" sighed Taichi.

"Whatever. See ya later, bye." said Matt coldly and walked away slowly.

"So Sora rejected you."

That stopped Matt from walking away any further. He turned around, facing Tai.

"It's really none of your business Tai." he answered coldly yet again.

"You should know very well that she doesn't have Any feelings for you."

"I DO know …"

"And you still ask her to be your girlfriend? Why then?"

"Like I said …. It's none of your business Tai! Why don't you just go home instead of bugging me right now?!"

With that, he walked away quickly, leaving behind a smirking Taichi.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

When Sora got home, her mom was crying.

"Okaasan!!! Nani?!"

"It's your father … the doctor said he's getting worse! He might not be able to wait for such a long period of time."

"So … what are we going to do okaasan?!?!"

"I booked tickets for tomorrow afternoon so we're going to go to Kyoto tomorrow afternoon …." said Mrs. Takenouchi, sobbing.

"Ashita?! That fast?!"

"Hai … unfortunately …. We HAVE to go tomorrow …. I'm afraid that he cannot wait …"

"Hai …"

"Sora .. Hurry and pack up your stuffs for tomorrow, alright?"

"Hai …"

Sora walked into her room and closed the door. She dropped to the floor and started sobbing.

'Papa ……please, you HAVE to be alright, we're coming tomorrow papa ……be strong!!'

Sora looked up at the ceiling. "Papa …. Please be okay." And a single tear rolled down her pale face.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

I'm done!!!! Btw .. Ashita means tomorrow in Japanese! Anyways … read and review!!! Oh and gomen about the short chappie!!! "

[:: Kawaii-Q ::]


	7. Leaving Odaiba

Wahhh!!! Me so proud … I passed my exams … ; even tho I did sooo bad haha! But … meehz! Aww. … not muchii peepoez reviewed this chappie " but it's okie …. I have to update anyways … cuz leaving on Sat!!! Anyways arigato for all your fantastic reviews!!!! Love you all!! muahx

****

Chapter 7 -- Leaving Odaiba

The next morning, Tai went t visit Kari.

He walked into the white hospital room quietly and sat down on the chair beside the sleeping girl and took her hand in his.

"Kari …. I miss you so much. When will you wake up …?" whispered Taichi sadly, tears visible in his eyes.

He kept talking to Kari. He knows that she can hear him, just that she can't answer.

Tai lay his head down on the bed and sighed.

"I wish you can answer me and talk with me right now …. I need you Kari … you were always the loving, caring sister of mine … and I can tell you anything and you would be able to help me … but now …" another drop of tear fell down onto Kari's hand.

Suddenly, Hikari's hand moved a bit. Tai can feel his younger sister's hand tighten her grip on his.

Tai's eyes open wide. "Kari!!!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Meanwhile, Sora and Mrs. Takenouchi are at the airport with her friends, except Taichi.

"Oh my god!!! I'm going to miss you so much Sora!!!!" cried a crying Mimi.

"Me too …." said Sora, sobbing, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Each of her friends gave her a warm hug.

"Sora … can I talk to you for a minute please ..?"

"Sure … nani Meems?"

"Alone … I meant …"

"Uh … alright."

Mimi pulled Sora aside where the rest of the gang won't hear them.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The doctors arrived at the young girl's room, examining the situation.

When they're done, they turned to look at Taichi with relief.

"Your sister somehow …. Just … gotten better … we can't explain it …. It's a miracle that she's alright, kind of … anyways. This girl has courage and a strong mind and will to live. She should wake up any moment in these few days …. But … if she doesn't …. then it might just be …"

"I understand doctor …. Arigato gozaimasu."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

Tai turned to his sister and once again took her hand in his.

"Kari … please … wake up soon …."

As if on cue, Kari's eyes started to move.

"Kari ..?"

Kari slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to her surroundings and the colours, etc.

"Kari … you're okay!!!" cried Tai happily.

"Huh ..? Oniisan ..?"

Tai just nodded.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Sora …" Mimi started. "does Tai know about you leaving Odaiba?"

"….. no …"

"Why didn't you tell him?!"

"Why should I … you know what happened …"

"Yeah but … we all know that you two still loves each other…." said Mimi softly.

"No … I might still love him … but he doesn't …"

"Sora …how do you know ..?"

"If he does love me … he won't …he … wouldn't have blamed everything on me in the ….beginning …" Sora replied sadly, with tears running down her face.

"Oh Sora …. But don't you want to see him one last tie before you leave ..?"

"Iie …" answered Sora, shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Because … I'm afraid that I would just get … sadder and miss him more … I'm trying my best to forget him right now … and it's not working …. I just can't …. face him ….. I'm afraid Mimi … I ….I …"

"I understand Sor …" smiled Mimi. "Be happy … I'm always here for you if you need me …. Remember to phone and e-mail and …..write .."

"I will …." Sora smiled.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Oniisan …. Where's Sora?" she asked tiredly.

"We broke up Kari … after you had this accident …. If she didn't …."

"What?! How can you do that to her? She loves you … so much …. And you're so lucky to have her ….. Why Tai? Why?"

"Because …. She didn't watch out for you! She … should've…."

"No Tai … she did … what are you talking about?! Didn't you talk to her about it?! Did you let her explain? She tried to save me …. If she didn't risk her life to push me out of the way, I … I'd probably be dead by now … by the speed of that car …. I … could've died right then! But Sora … she risked her life just to save me form dying and pushed me out of the way …"

"She ….did?"

"Hai! Let me guess .. You didn't let her explain …did you?!"

"I …Tai …Sora is a great girl! If you don't get her back NOW, you might lose her forever ….out of so many guys that asked her out …. She chose you! Tai …"

"I know I know …but ….she will never forgive me … for what I have done."

"Sora is forgiving ….you know her better than that …"

"Yeah …but …"

"No more buts Tai …go find her and get her back before it's too late!" yelled Kari with a weak voice. "Hurry!"

Tai nodded and ran out of the hospital.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Sora … it's time to go honey …"

Sora nodded. "Sayonara you guys …"

"Ja ne … take care of youself!!!" cried Mimi.

"You too …"

The rest of the gang said their goodbyes and Sora turned around and left with her mom.

After Sora went in, Koushiro's cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi!"

"Izzy!!!"

"Tai?"

Everyone turned around to look at Izzy curiously.

Izzy sweat dropped.

"Izzy … do you know where Sora is right now?!"

"Uhh …. On the plane?"

"WHAT?!?!"

"She just left …she's moving to Kyoto … didn't you know?" asked Izzy, confused, staring at Mimi and the others.

"No … I don't know … did her plane depart yet?"

"Soon …."

"I'm coming right now!!!"

With that, Tai hung up.

Half an hour later, Tai finally arrived at the airport and found Izzy and the others.

"Where's Sora …?" he asked, panting heavily.

"She … just left … her plane I mean … it just departed …" answered Izzy sadly.

Tai's eyes open wide and he dropped to his knees on the ground.

__

'Sora ……'

"SORA!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!" Tai screamed at the sky.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

I'm done this chappie …. Next chappie is the end …. Please review everyone!!! Because tomorrow is the last day I can update and it'll be the end of this fic!!! So …please! And I really wanna read all those great reviews before I leave on Saturdaii!!!

[:: Kawaii-Q ::]


	8. Gomenasai

Okay …I'm going to finish this fic TODAY! LoLz …. Since I will be leaving tomorrow for Hong Kong … "! Going to miss all you reviewers!! Anyways … thx so much for reviewing everyone!!! I love you people so much! Makes me so happy to read your awesome reviews!!! Anyways … here it is … the last chapter! What will happen? For you to find out! So … read and review!! I really hope I will read lotsa lotsa lotsa reviews before I leave tomorrow!!! ;

****

Chapter 8 -- Gomenasai (Sorry)

"SORA!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!" Tai screamed at the sky.

His friends just stared at the ground sadly, and not knowing what to do.

Mimi walked toward the crying Taichi who was on the ground and put a comforting hand on his left shoulder.

"Tai …"

"Thanks Mimi …" Tai replied softly, sobbing.

Mimi walked away back to the rest of the gang.

Tai suddenly stood up, tears still visible in his eyes.

"When I finally know the truth … she's gone …. And I never gave her a chance to explain ….when the accident happened …..I was such an idiot to …to …to …do that to her. I can't believe I did that."

"Oh Tai …" whispered Mimi, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sora …. So sorry ….gomenasai ….Sora …"

"Tai….she'll come back!" said Izzy.

"No she won't …she'll never come back."

Izzy sighed.

"I love her …so much …but now …I'll lose her forever …." Tai said softly and sadly.

"Tai …"

Tai's eyes open wide right after he heard that voice. That angelic voice that makes him feel so happy and so ….loved. Tai immediately turned around, his teary brown eyes meeting the teary amber eyes of the one he loves so much.

"Sora!"

"Tai!"

"Sora?!" the rest of the gang all shouted in unison.

Sora nodded.

Sora walked toward them slowly.

Taichi just stared at the love if his life the whole time, not taking his eyes off of her for even one second.

"Sora!! Why are you here?! Shouldn't you be … on that plane that just departed?! For Kyoto ..?" asked a curious and happy Mimi.

"The plane was delayed ….it JUST got delayed." she answered.

"Oh!"

"Sora …."

Sora turned around, once again meeting his chocolate eyes.

"Tai …"

Tai ran over to her quickly and embraced her tightly, not letting her go. Sora just stood there, not doing anything. Not pushing him away, but not hugging him back either. She just …stood there in Tai's arms.

"Sora …gomenasai! I should've let you explained back then. I shouldn't have pushed you away and and … and ….hurt you so much. I'm so sorry Sora ….I .."

Sora smiled.

"I …Aishiteru Sora …will you give me another chance to be with you …and love you?" Tai asked nervously and hopefully.

Sora's smile got a bit wider and she hugged back.

Tai was surprised. "So ….I'll take that as a yes?" he asked once again hopefully.

Sora nodded, smiling in Tai's protective arms around her.

"Thank you ….aishiteru." he whispered.

"Me too …." she whispered back softly

Yamato stared at the couple in front of him. He loves Sora still, but he's happy for them. As long as she's happy, he's happy. Yamato smiled.

When the couple finally pulled away, Mimi walked up to Sora and hugged her.

"So Sora ….are you still going to go to Kyoto?"

Sora looked at Mimi then Tai.

Sora nodded. "Hai …I must ….dad is in critical condition ….I can't just stay." she replied sadly.

Tai's head drooped once he heard Sora saying that.

Sora turned around, facing Tai.

"I understand." Tai said reassuringly.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu."

Tai hugged Sora tight once again.

"But ….I promise ….I will come back … to you ….."

"And I'll be waiting for you to come back."

With that, they smiled at each other and kissed one last time before Sora leaves.

An hour later, Sora left for the plane with her mom, waving goodbye to her friends and …Tai.

"Have a safe trip!!!!" Mimi screamed.

Sora nodded and looked at Tai.

'I love you' he mouthed.

Sora smiled and mouthed, 'me too ….' and smiled.

Then she turned around and left.

Tai watched her until she was out of sight.

__

'I'll wait for you Sora ……no matter how long it will take.'

With that, Tai smiled to himself and left the airport with his friends.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The End! Short …I know …sorry! Aww ….so sweet …haha! Anyways ….I was thinking of a sequel ….tell me what you think …if I should do a sequel or not! ; because I kind of have a good (I duno …) idea for a sequel! Haha! Anyways …plz read and review! And Have a great summer everyone! Have fun! And take care! huggiez

= Kawaii-Q =


End file.
